1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to frames, support structures, and panels for screens for vibratory shakers, screens with such a frame support, or panel, and methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of vibrating screens, devices which use them, shale shakers, and screens for shale shakers and vibratory separators. The screens catch and remove entrained solids from fluid, drilling fluid, and/or drilling mud as it passes through them.
Various prior art screens have one, two or more overlying layers of screening material, mesh, and/or screen cloth which may be bonded together. A support, supports, or a perforated or apertured plate is often used beneath the screen, mesh or screens of many prior art screen assemblies. Also an outer frame is used in many screens. The frame may include one or more crossmembers extending across the frame and connected at the ends to sides of the frame. The frame facilitates connection of the screen to a separator device and provides support for the plate and screening material.